


Anti-kink: Rimming

by ash_carpenter



Series: Anti-kink [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_carpenter/pseuds/ash_carpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next installment in my anti-kink series (from my LJ <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/tools/memories.bml?user=ash_carpenter&keyword=Anti-kink&filter=all">here</a>).</p>
<p>It's time someone bit the bullet. Well, the ass anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-kink: Rimming

**Rimming**  
  
  
“Are you sure about this...?”  
  
“It’s supposed to feel amazing,” asserted Sam, although he looked a little dubious himself.  
  
Dean took a deep breath, then shrugged. “Okay then. So, who goes first?”  
  
Sam looked helpless for a moment, but then a sly expression slid across his face. “Rock, paper, scissors...?”  
  
“Yeah, no.” Dean had fallen afoul of that particular game before. Stupid muscle memory. “Cards?”  
  
“You cheat.”  
  
Not really seeing how that was a problem, Dean just blinked at his brother.  
  
“No, Dean!”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. This was silly. They were both going to take a turn, so, really, it would be better to go first anyway. Then he’d have the good stuff to look forward to. “Okay, I’ll start. Turn over.”  
  
“What? Wait, why?” asked Sam, instantly suspicious.  
  
“No reason. What’s your problem; I’m...giving one for the team here.”  
  
Not overly convinced about Dean’s sudden benevolence, Sam shook his head, applying little brother logic to the whole situation and changing tactics completely. If Dean wanted to start, then there must be some reason why it was the better option. “Maybe I want to go first.”  
  
“Jesus, Sam! Would you just turn over?!”  
  
“Fine,” huffed Sam, flopping gracelessly onto his front and shifting around to get comfortable on the already filthy sheets.  
  
“Only you could make it sound like you’re doing me a favour by letting me lick your ass,” muttered Dean, slapping one of Sam’s cheeks and watching appreciatively as the firm muscle gave a cute little jiggle. He leaned down and kissed where he’d smacked, rubbing his cheek over the blooming pink.  
  
“Dean! You haven’t shaved!” whinged Sam, wriggling at the sensation of stubble. He squeaked when he got a bite in retaliation.  
  
Sam relaxed as Dean kissed and nipped over his cheeks, slowly working his way toward his goal at the centre. He hummed at the sensation as Dean’s breath skated over his hole and a finger trailed softly down his crack. He lifted his hips a little to make room for his filling dick.  
  
Dean looked at Sam’s ass, realising that it would probably have been better to tackle this new act after a shower. Especially since he’d been fucking his brother in the not so distant past. Then again, the taste of lube and spunk might be preferable to other options, right...?  
  
“Dean? Everything alright back there?” asked Sam with a hint of amusement.  
  
“Fine,” growled Dean. Maybe he should have shaved Sam first? He looked kind of...matted. And sweaty. Ew.  
  
Deciding that the best option would probably be to get stuck right in, Dean abruptly lunged forward...unfortunately, at the same time that Sam pushed back to readjust his position.  
  
“Ow! Fuck, Sam! You just hit me in the face with your ass!” complained Dean, holding the bridge of his nose over-dramatically. “You...you assed me!”  
  
“Well, get on with it then!” snapped Sam. God, his brother was such a baby. What the hell was wrong with his ass? He had a great ass; everyone said so. Well, that one girl had, anyway. He pointedly spread his legs wider, pushing his hips back and trying to waggle his butt enticingly in Dean’s face.  
  
“What the hell are you doing? You look like a dog in heat.”  
  
Sam sighed. “Do you want me to go first?”  
  
“No! Just...stop shaking your ass like a ten buck stripper, okay?” Dean grabbed Sam’s firm cheeks in his fists and parted them, closing his eyes and steeling himself. It really couldn’t be any more disgusting than the fact that he fingered and fucked his own brother on an almost daily basis.  
  
Dean lapped over Sam’s twitching hole a couple of times and then poked his tongue experimentally inside, barely even noticing his brother’s enthusiastic groan. The salty taste of his own stale cum, the almost medicinal tang of the lube, and under that the musky, heavy, bitter flavour of...well, Sam’s ass.  
  
Gross.  
  
He pulled back with a grimace, spitting onto the sheets.  
  
“Ugh!”  
  
“What’s wrong?” asked Sam, disappointed but still quite amused.  
  
“It’s disgusting! It tastes like...”  
  
“Ass?” suggested Sam.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
